


Steve's guide for Bucky

by Harbourx21



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Love Letters, Love Poems, M/M, Regret, The Author Regrets Everything, The Avengers (2012) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harbourx21/pseuds/Harbourx21
Summary: A piece where Steve Rogers pours his sadness and memories for Bucky to read.Written after Bucky went to cryo-sleep.





	Steve's guide for Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever poem written from a character's POV...a fanpoem? 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy reading and hurting and feeling an overload of angst.
> 
> (I do not own any of the characters, places or events mentioned at this piece.)

You've given your all  
Way back even when i was small  
But i was an oblivious..selfish man  
I've taken everything whatever my skinny arms can  
And when the truth clouted its hand  
Everything was sharpened, i then understand  
But i was too late  
Punishment came in the form of cold and a train

Nothing's left to take  
Except maybe your footlocker is mine for the claim  
The paper at the barracks said i was the written kin  
_'Why does it have to be me?!'_  
_'You should have given it to rebecca or someone else'_  
I don't deserve you, not all  
It was all clear now, _'but why do you have to fall?!'_

You're gone, only bottles of whiskey and bourbon are my friends  
Nothing's left to live  
I'll follow you. Soon.  
To where you now lay, to where the line ends

Then the cold came  
I was ready, but alas, such shame  
The serum kept me asleep  
And woke up to a future that seems like a dream

I went on, like it's all right  
But none is, just like the aliens from the sky that brought a fight  
Though after the adrenaline, the show  
I settled to live in an apartment, ain't a home  
Drank, never got drunk  
Mourned, deeper i sunk  
Live and breathe, everyday on repeat  
But dead is the soul that is inside it

Then it all goes down  
All meant to be burned to the ground  
_'Don't trust anyone'_ they advise  
But can i trust myself if i just saw you with my eyes  
"Who the hell is Bucky?"  
_'Why can't he remember me?'_  
You fell, survived, waited for me, for rescue  
Now i'll make this right, all for you  
Once and for all, everything went down  
Tried to make you remember  
_'Maybe i can do that'_  
Just like (for) you  
I will Fall…  
Fall and drown

Maybe my debt ain't done yet  
Because you drag my ass back on land, senseless and wet  
And out you went  
Like the wind, the ghost…  
You were gone  
…'again'

From Tony's rogue robots  
Enhanced persons  
To New people, new quarters  
If i knew better it was just the eye before the storm  
Before a treaty made a house itself torn

Amidst the choas, the accords  
I found you after months of cold trails  
But the government wants the Soldier's vail  
One thing led to the other  
A house divided, heroes to outlaws  
Truth exposed, a role withdrawn  
Everything was worth, when you're back in my arms…home

But the part that i hate still happened  
Back at a cryo tank you ended  
It was your choice and i understand  
Resolute this in your way, i don't have a stand

The moon and sun continue their natural ruotine  
And the world, far out there, uncontrollably spins  
They said i should too, continue to live too  
But in other words, they're saying is that _'it's time to let go'_  
I did it before, up at the cold Alps, my terrible mistake  
I swear it ain't gonna happen, 'tis vow i won't break  
Let this ode be the proof, all of you my witnesses

This is for the selfless one who sleeps at the cold  
Let this serve as a letter from the memories of the old  
A guide to the uncertain labyrinth of his mind,  
'Tis a piece of my heart that infinitely says,

_'I'm with You till the end of the line'_

**Author's Note:**

> So...how was it? Leave your comments below, i'd love to hear what you think.
> 
> And yes, please do pardon my erros and inaccuracies.


End file.
